musicgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Evans
syntax: Jack Evans born 17th October 1985 West London was born to a mother who was a primary school teacher and a farther who was a paramedic both have since retired as of 2009. Jack Evans developed a love for music whilst learning how to play the keyboards, Drums and Guitar at school. When Jack was attending college at the age of 17 he co-created a band entitled 'Illusion' the band was short lived though did gain some local respect the band broke up after 1 year due to friction between the members. The band released one album entitled 'We' and released a single entitled 'The Way' both album and single failed to make an impact. After the band disbanded Jack Evans decided he would become a songwriter and producer soon after leaving the group he joined Polydor Records as a writer. After been with Polydor for many years Jack Evans left to begin a solo career and soon got a deal with Sony BMG which was signed in early 2009. Jack Evans (Debut Album) Throughout 2009 Jack Evan began working on his solo debut album which was planned to be released in November 2009 though the album was pushed back until March 2010 but due to financial problems the album was pushed back until June 2010 though the album was pushed back to a new date of 26th July 2010. The album was released 26th July 2010, and had a poor critical reception many called the album cheesy and boring. Jack Evans has commented on the album's critical negativity stating that he worked incredibly hard to produce a top record the outcome he claimed is one of the best records this year easily. The 1st single is entitled 'Maybe' which was released 18th January 2010 and peaked at 39 on the Official UK Charts. The 2nd single is Entitled 'Im Not Happy' Which was released 3rd May 2010 and peaked at 15 in the UK. The 3rd single is considered the Official single entitled 'Give You My All' set for release 5th July 2010. The 4th single had been confirmed to be 'Smile' set to be released 13th September 2010. But in mid-august the single was confirmed cancelled due to poor album sales. The album debuted at number 15 in the UK with sales of just over 12,000 copies and had sold 55,000 worldwide. In the second week on the UK charts the album has fallen to number 38. Due to disappointing album sales Jack Evans was dropped by Sony. But after a day going unsigned he signed with EMI and creating a record label for himself titled Mimic Records. Jack plans to release a second album for christmas 2010. Gone Jack Evans confirmed he had officially left Sony and had a deal with EMI in late August and that he planned to record through September until late October and release an album for December 2010. On 14th October 2010 Jack announced the album complete and that the album is called "Gone". He also confirmed that he worked with Tiao Cruz and Gary Barlow on the album and stated his lead single is the Gary Barlow penned song entitled "Honesty" which will release 29th November 2010. Not For The Faint Hearted Jack Evans confirmed in September 2011 that throughout the whole of 2011 he was working on a new project, though in March 2011 he confirmed that the album will likely be released for July 2011 it was later pushed back to November 2011. Due to EMI records becoming defunct Jack Evans left the label and confirmed that he was looking for a new label to release his album with. On November 3rd Jack Evans confirmed that his new album is titled 'Not For The Faint Hearted' will be released through RCA Music Group and is expected to be released January 9th 2012. The albums lead single is entitled - 'I Can't Go On'. 'Not For The Faint Hearted' debuted at number 22 in the UK with just under 10,000 sales with 15,000 sold totally worldwide. Jack Evans announced that he would tour Europe and Asia to support his current album starting middle of February. The second single from the album was announced to be released sometime in March. Discography Studio Album Singles